A Fire Dragon's Redemption
by TheGoldWolf12
Summary: Have you ever been abandoned by anyone? Maybe by a group of people? Did anyone help you? Did anyone take you in and make you feel loved? If you have and no one took you in then you have my condolences. If you have and someone did, Natsu will be feeling what you felt.


"I won't let you!" Natsu screamed before slamming his fist into Future Rogue's jaw.

A long slim spike stuck out of Natsu's back and he was bleeding profusely. Natsu's punch shattered the man's jaw and he passed out from the pain. Natsu staggered over to the man and pulled the spike out of his own torso and slammed it through Future Rogue's head, obviously killing the man. The dragons all started slowly fading out of existence.

Natsu roared as the hole in his abdomen sealed itself and he passed out.

When he woke up the entire guild was surrounding him. He stood up and almost fell back down. Everyone looked at him in horror bar a few.

"Natsu… you killed him." Makarov said in a very grave voice.

"Yeah, and he's probably killed thousands, maybe even millions." Natsu said, his bangs concealing his eyes.

"That's not the point! You stooped to their level and killed him! I have no choice but to expel you from the guild." He said. His voice wavered and almost broke.

Natsu laughed in disbelief. "He almost kills all of you and I'm the bad guy?" He asked.

"Natsu that's not what Master said-" Erza began before being cut off.

"Yes it is, don't try and convince me it's not, Scarlet. I can see the disgust in all of your faces." Natsu growled.

He turned around and walked away from both the corpse of the man and his now former guild. He stopped after he was a few feet from them all and spoke.

"After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me…" He said loud enough for them to hear before continuing.

A few made moves to go after him but stopped when he waved over his shoulder.

They watched him walk until they couldn't see him anymore.

"I can't believe you did that, Master." Mira said. Her voice trembled with anger and sadness. Her fists were clenched at her sides as tears fell from her eyes.

"I will admit that that was kind of harsh, Gramps." Gray said in his usual calm and monotone voice. Anyone who knew him could tell that he was holding back his own anguish.

Makarov stayed facing away from everyone. Tears fell down his face as he trembled.

Natsu found his way into the lush forests where he finally let out a feral scream and punched a tree. It splintered and cracked before falling over. He still felt angry so he started taking it out on the forest. Before he knew it, he'd destroyed a few acres worth of forest. He looked around and realized what he'd done. He slowly sat down against a tree and stared at his hands.

"All I do is destroy things." He said to himself. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and dampening the grass beneath him. He sat for hours, softly sobbing to himself. Before he knew it the sun was beginning to set.

"No sense in staying here any longer…" He thought out loud to himself.

"Or you could come with me." A voice said from a few feet away.

"Who's the- oh… hey Jellal." Natsu said.

"I saw what happened back there, I saw your guild kick you out," He said, "I want you to come with me, at least just to give you somewhere to sleep. It's the least I can do." He said.

"No that's really okay-" He stopped himself, "Actually, alright, I'll come, thanks." He said.

"I was expecting more of a fight." Jellal chuckled.

"Do you see this forest? I don't have any fight left." Natsu said emotionlessly.

Jellal was taken slightly aback by Natsu's attitude but let it go.

"Alright, we'll set up camp for the night and leave in the morning." Jellal said.

Natsu just sat back down and almost instantly fell back asleep.

"How did he do that?" Jellal asked himself quietly before chuckling.

The next morning they started their journey, Natsu had no idea where they were going but he didn't care. He felt a sense of hope and a sense of dread about his future, but he decided to focus on the hope he felt instead.


End file.
